You have my heart
by myxsecretxlove
Summary: One fateful night Wendy decides to forget about Peter, then years later she is brought back to her childhoood fantasy, but many things have changed. Now Wendy must make Peter remeber her love for him, because her life and all of Neverlands rest in the bal
1. forgetting

I do NOT own peter Pan, Wendy or any other characters except Anne. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.M.BARRIE!

summary Wendy is brought back to neverland, but not by Peter. When she returns she finds out that the boy who would never grow up is doing just that, and hes forgottin all about her!

* * *

Chap. 1 forgetting

Wendy sat by the window like she had for the past year. Looking to the stars for the boy that she had come to love, but it was the same as every night, he was not there.

"Wendy," asked Micheal, looking up at her with his sweetest face, " will you tell us a story?"

"Yes Wndy tell us a story!" Her brothers yelled.

Wich one would you like to hear?" she asked looking down on all her brothers.

"..Cinderella!"

"..NO Snow White!"

"I know!",said Nibs "tell us about PETER!"

At the mention of Peters' name Wendys smile suddenly vanished, but before she could say anything the boy all started shouting again.

"...Yes wendy, tell us how he gave Hook his hook!"

"...NoTell us about The Black Castle!"

"...How about the Indians!"

"..Yea tell us about the Indians!"

But suddenly there shouts were cut off as Wendy sat up from her seat near the window.

"No." she said calmly looking at all the boys,"I shant tell you any more stories boys, It's time for me to grow up and forget Peter Pan!" and with that Wendy turned and walked out of the nursery, leaving all the boys in silence.


	2. Growing up

I do NOT own Peter Pan, Wendy or any other characters except Anne. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.M.BARRIE! ALL OF THEM!

Hey you guys! thanx for the review! I will take what you said to heart, and Ill try and make this chapter long! Oh and im watching my spelling,but I was in a hurry last night so you know! well here is chap2!

* * *

chap.2 Grown up 

_3 years later_

Wendy Darling was absolutely stunning, with her silver dress and fairy mask. At least thats what most of the boys thought when entered the ball room. It was Sir Edward Quillicouchs' Costume Dance and Wendys' father had become quite good friends with him, so of course the Darlings' had been invited.

As soon as Wendy and her parents entered Sir Edward greeted them."George how wonderful it is to see you," Sir Edward said,"glad you could make it!"

"Of course we would come Edward!" said George," wouldnt miss it for the world!"

"Why dont you come jion us, Mary you to, Margret has been dying to see you!" Sir Edward said( Margret is his wife)

"Of course Sir Edward, I would be delighted to." said Mary

While Sir Edward and George walked off Mary said to Windy,"Look darling Daniel is coming!"

As Wendys' mother said this,Wendy turned around to look in the direction she was pionting, and sure enough there was Daniel.As he aproached she looked over his handsome features. He was tall for his age ,but that only added to his looks. His brown hairs was brushed back very properly, and his suit was the latest fashion. Wendy found him very borinhg there was nothing exciting at all about Daniel, and of course because of this her family loved him.

"Hello Wendy," said Daniel,smiling down at her," you look beautiful."

"Why thank you Daniel," Wendy said,looking up at his handsome face.

Suddenly he swept himself in to a graceful bow. "Would you care for a dance?" he asked holding his hand out to her

Wendy took his hand and said,"Of course ."

When Daniel swept her out on to the dance floor all faces turned to the handsome couple.Wendy looked up into Daniels face as the waltz started.What she saw was ahandsome face, a face that any girl would want, the only thing was she didnt knoe if **she** wanted it.

After a feew dances Danielwalked Wendy across the dance floor to the balcony. "What are we doing Daniel?" Wendy asked laughing.

But whenDaniel turned aroundthe look on his facewas very serious, throeing Wendy off a bit."Wendy I know that we haven't know each other very long, but i already feel like I know every thing about you,"he said," and so I want you to answer this question very seriously, alright?"

"Okay Daniel," Wendy said, smiling down at him.

"Wendy Darling," he said,getting down on one knee and pulling a ring out of his pocket," will you marry me?"

For a moment Wendy just sat there proccessing what he just asked her. "Daniel," Wendy said,trying very hard to think of an answer,"I really dont know what to say, I mean this is so sudden!"

"Well," he said, holding her hand,"Ive already talked to your father about it and he thinks very highly of this match, and all thats left is your answer." he said looking up at hopefully.

But suddenly Wendy relized she had to get away. "Im sorry Daniel," she said jerking her hand away,and feeling bad at the look on his face,"I cant do this right now."

anding up quickly,she turned and walked quickly away from the balcony. When she entered the room she looked around before she spotted her parents talking to a paticulary boring couple.

"Mother,Father," she said walking quicky up to them," can i talk to you?"

"What is it darling are you alright," she asked, walking over to stand next to her daughter."

"Actually no mother," she lied,"would you mind if we could go home?"

"of course Wendy," her father said,looking at her with concern,"If you really dont feel well."

"Thank you father," she said smiling up at him.

As the Darlings' were leaving Wendy spied Daniel,surrounded by girls allwaiting for him to dance with him,looking rather put down.


	3. Hook

I do NOT own peter Pan, Wendy or any other characters except Anne. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.M.BARRIE! runs off sobbing

Okay first off thanx for the reviews! I know that I suck at the whole spelling thing, BUT I WILL TRY HARDR! I will read ovr this chapter, like 4 billion times!and if there is still mistakes..wellllll I guess I cant be helped then. well here's chap 3! oh and Ill just warn you I like cliffhangrs! muhhahaha!

* * *

Chap 3. hook 

As the Darlings' drove away from the party, Wendys' mind was hard at work. "_How can I explain this to mother and father?" she thought," much less Daniel."_ looking over at her parents puzzled looks she decided that she would just put it off until the opportune moment. When the Darlings' arrived at home Wendy made a hasty retreat from the carrige.

"Wendy darling," her mother quietly asked, looking at her with deep concern" are you all right?"

"I'll be fine mother," Wendy said, entering the house,"I just need a little rest."

"Okay Wendy," her father said,kissing her good night before walking towards his study," you get all the rest you need."

As Wendy walked to her room, she past Aunt Millecent, who had been watching the boys.

"Why are you home so early?" she asked curtly , looking at them sharply.

"Wendy wasn't fealing well," her motherr said," we decided it would be best if we retired early."

"Well," Aunt Millecent saidlooking at Wendy,who was now walking up the stairs," couldnt you have stayed a little longer, I mean what will the neighbors think leaving so early"!

When Wendy finally reached the top of the stairs Aunt Millecent was having a talk with her mother about PROPER things.

On the way to her room Wendy passed by the nursery to check on her brothers, what she saw when she entered instantly brought a smile to her face. All the boys were laying haphazerdly on thier beds,limbs thrown every wich way,each in thier own unique position.

Wendy walked around the room and kissed each of her brothers on the head, picking up any stray toys that might be on the floor. As Wendy was about to leave she noticed something. Quickly walking over to the window she shut and locked it, thinking about how she could have sworn it was closed when they left.

After she closed the window she looked out into the night, marveling the view in wich she saw, this reminded her of something, she just couldn't remember what. Suddenly Wendy heard a noise behind her, but before she could turn around a hand was clamped over her mouth and she felt a familiar pricking sensation in the middle of her back. Then she heard it. An all to familiar vioce.

"Hello my pretty."

* * *

I know...I know... A CLIFFHANGER! I promise that Ill try not to do that alot, but it wasjust to tempting, and besides I ned to get off the computer,and I just want to let you know I dont plan on updating until I have 9 reviews! muhahaha! so tell EVERYONE you know to read andreview. Oh and could sum one tell me what TBC means? thanx. Well until next chapter. ur faithful writer ELK 


	4. Who?

I do NOT own peter Pan, Wendy or any other characters except Anne. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.M.BARRIE! runs off sobbing

THANX GerryLover15 for tellin me wut TBC means YOU ROCK! bows down to GL15

hey you guys whats up? this chap should be longer than all my others THANKFULLY! well heres the long awaited chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4 Neverland 

Before Wendy could call out to any of her brothers, a rag was held over her mouth. Struggling to keep conscious, the last thing Wendy saw was the smiling face of Captain Hook.

When Wendy slumped into the otherpirates' arms the Captain signaled for them to take her aboard the shipthat was floating outside the nursery window. Before stepping out the window onto the ship, Captain Hook looked around the room at the sleeping boys.

"Captain," Smee called out," we're readyto go, and the girls in the room."

"Alright," Hook said, stepping through the window and on to the ship," CAST OFF!"

Suddenly the ship lurched forward, floating higher ,and higher towards the second star to the right.

* * *

Wendy woke to the swaying off the ship beneath her. 

"Ohhhh," Wendy moaned holding her head, and looking around,"where am I?"

"Why Wendy," Captain Hook said stepping out of the shadows,"your aboard the Jolly Roger!"

"YOU!" Wendy said, backing into the wall behind her," But your supposed to be dead!"

"Ahh, Wendy did you actually think a simple crock could kill ME ,Captain James Hook?"

"Why," he said,"after that crock swallowed I relized one thing," he said,"I have a hook!"

Walking closer to Wendy he said," All I had to do was take one swip with my hook and that crock never bothered me again."

Sweeping his hook towards the wall Wendy wasagainst he said," Look for your self."

Turning around Wendy gasped when she saw the crocks' head sticking out of the wall.

"Like I said that crock never bothered me again!" laughing he motioned to another pirate Wendy didnt even know was in the room he said,"Take her to the deck, you know what to do."

Asthe pirate started tocome towards Wendy, she decided that it was time to do something. When the pirate got close enough Wendy swung her arm and nailed the pirate right in the nose.

Stumbling backwards and holding his now bleeding nose the pirate looked at Wendy in total bewilderment. Wendy took this moment to try and escape. Picking up her skirts and running past the pirate before he could grab her, Wendy went for the door. Unfortunately Hook grabbed her before she got anywhere.

"Now, now Wendy," he said, his hook at her throat," I wouldnt try that again."Motioning for the pirate to come forward, the Captain handed Wendy over to him.

"Remember what I said," he told the Pirate as he walked out the door to the deck, trailing Wendy behind him.

* * *

When the Pirate got to the deck he pushed Wendy over to the mast while another Pirate walked up to them with a role of rope. When the got to the mast the Pirates tired her to it, then turned around and left her. 

"Hey wait," she called out," what are you going to go to me, you cant just leave me here!"

"Dont worry Wendy," Hook said,looking to the skies," It wont be long now."

Before Wendy could say anything else she heared a crow coming from right above them.

Suddenly a green blur swept down and and knocked off the Captains hat. "What have we here?" Peter asked looking down at Hook and smiling," a codfish and his band off merry men?"

Wendy gasped when she saw Peter. He wasnt the same boy she remembered from her lastvisit to Neverland. Not this Peter was older, at least16,with wavy blond hair hanging down into his face, the only thing Wendy recognized about Peter were his green eyes, sparkling with mischief.

"I brought you a presant actually," Hook said looking up at him.

"Really," Peter asked obviously curios,"what is it?"

"More like WHO Peter," Hook said smiling at him,"Why Peter I've brought you your Wendy!"

Peter looked down at the captain for a second before he said,"Who?"

* * *

Well this is Chapter 4, and now I have another demand(more like plea) I wont give you chapter 5 until I get 15!reviews (please) well talk to you later, ur faithful writer ELK oh yea TBC... 


	5. Anne

I do NOT own peter Pan, Wendy or any other characters except Anne. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.M.BARRIE! runs off sobbing

Hey you guys thanx for all the reviews! Ill be a little slow updating now that school started and Im gonna have homework and everything so think of it as weekend updates you know depending on how many people are responding to my story. sooooo HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 5 Anne 

For a moment both Wendy and Hook were silent, then Hook regained his lost senses.

"What,did you say," Hook asked quietly,looking like he was ready to murder any who came near enough.

""Are you deaf old man," Peter said staring down at Hook and Wendy," I said who."

"I know what you SAID!" Hook yelled, grabbing Wendy by here arm and yanking her forward,"but you MUST remember your Wendy, Pan!"

"I dont know who your talking about," Peter said drawing his sword from his side," But Im getting bored with all this , Why dont you fight me old man or are you to scared? Smirking at Hook, Peter swooped down, spearing Hooks hat with his sword.

"INSOLENT YOUTH!" Hook belowed, throwing Wendy to another pirate and drawing his sword," PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"

"No Peter!" Wendy yelled, but before she could run forward, something hit the back of her head, and everything went black.

Suddenly feeling a very overwelming urge to save this girl, Peter flew forward and caught her in his arms. "Well have to fight another time Hook." flying away peter dropped Hooks now shredded hat on the deck off the Jolly Roger.

"COME BACK PAN THIS ISNT OVER!"

* * *

Flying over the water Peter looked down at the beautiful girl in his arm. Feeling as if he knew her from some where Peter racked his brain for some sort of memory to tell him more of this girl, but sll he could remember was an acorn. Before he could think about it more he had reached the hideout. Slowly floating inside the hideout Peter gently laid Wendy on the bed 

'Who is that Peter?" a thin blond form asked from the corner of the room.

"Oh Anne," Peter said looking up at her," I didnt know you werehere." Walking over to her he said,"This is Wendy I saved her from Hook."

"She wont be staying will she Peter?" Anne asked looking at Wendy disdainfully.

"I dont know Anne," Peter said looking one last time at the beautiful girl on the bed,"I dont know." The he turned to Anne and said,"Im going to look for food okay? Ill be back later, will you look out for Wendy while Im gone?"

"Of course Peter," Anne said sweetly," Ill watch her for you."

As soon as Peter flew out the window Anne walked over to Wendy, giving her one more look of utter disgust, Anne bent over Wendys ear,"Just so you know Wendy," she spat,"No one will ever take Peter away from me, no one." and with that she turned and walked out of the room leaving Wendy to her self.

* * *

When Wendy woke a few hours latershe was alone.Feeling a chill come over her she quickly wraped the discardedblanket around her. Looking around the room she now found her self in, Wendy decided to explore. Walking over to the balcony she looked out into the setting sun and thought about what happened. How could Peter not remember her? Wendy knew that something terrible must have happened for Peter to grow up.. 

Suddenly Wendy felt a draft a air and looked around. There was Peter standing no more than 3 feet away from her, but it wasnt the Peter she remembered. It was a grown Peter, almost a man. She would have to find out why this happened, maybe the faires would know, they always seemed to know what was going on around the island.

"Hello," he said walking closer to her," I hope your better now, you had a nasty bump there."

"Oh Im fine now," Wendy said automatically reaching back to feel the bump on her head,"I just have a headache."

"Well I'm sure that Anne has some herbs for that," he said smiling down at her,"She always has some laying around somewhere."

"Anne?"Wendy asked looking at Peter confused,"Who is she?"

"Anne lives with me and the other laost boys," he said,"She is thier mother."

Before Wendy could reply a sweet voice called out."Peter, boys dinner is ready."

Peter looked towards where the voice came from and said,"Well we better get down there, she hates it when we're late," looking down at her once again he asked,"Would you care for a ride down, I dont think you should be climbing with that bump."

"Sure," Wendy said, Looking down at the ground far below," I would love that."

Before Wendy could even register what was happening, Peter reached over and held her close to his body."Hang on,"he wispered into her ear," and what ever you do dont let go."

Then Peter suddenly jumped out of the window and flew straight towards the ground. Holding on to Peter Wendy wondered what she was going to do about him, _"but for now," she thought,looking into Peters' lit up face,"Im just going to enjoy being in his arms."_

_

* * *

_

Wellll my faithful readers here is the next chapter, and I hoipe that many more will follow. Things will be a little slow so im just letting you know now k? Well thanx for all your WONDERFUL reviews TBC...hehe


	6. Lost boys

I do NOT own peter Pan, Wendy or any other characters except Anne. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.M.BARRIE! runs off sobbing

hey whats up you guys? i know that it has been a while, but i warned you! well here the next chapter and i hope to get a lot of reviews!

* * *

chap 6 the lost boys 

When Wendy landed on the ground the first thing she saw was the faces of 5 little boys. The first boy that she saw was about 9 and had big glasses on that kept slipping down his nose. The boy that he had ben talking to looked around the same age, but had pitch black hair and stormy gray eyes.The boy sitting at the table was cleaning a sinister looking knife and looked to be at least13. On the ground there were 2 little boys who looked exactly the same, with red hair and green eyes sparkling with mischief.

While Wendy was observing the new lost boys, Peter was looking at a very angry Anne. Suddenly realizing that he still had his arms around Wendy, Peter dropped his arms and walked over to Anne.

"Hello Anne," He said standing over her," Whats for dinner?"

Anne looked up at Peter and said sweetly," Blade went and caught some rabbits for us to eat tonight." Smiling up at Peter she asked,"Will that be okay?"

"Uh...sure," Peter said, backing up a liitle from Anne now that Wendy was watching them," It will be just fine." Turning towards Wendy he said," Wendy this is Anne, the one I told you about, she should have some medicine for your head, do you Anne?" he said turning back towards her.

"I dont think so Peter, " Anne said, looking over at Wendy, "I'm pretty sure that I used the last of them after that last battle."

"Oh," Peter said, gazing over towards the medicine jar where Anne kept all theherbs," I guess that I'll have to go get some then."

"Oh No Peter," Anne said jumping up," We need to eat before it gets cold, I dont think that Wendy would want to hold up dinner over a little head-ache ," she said suddenly turning away from Peter and towards Weny,"would you Wendy?"

"No," Wendy said looking over cooly at Anne," It's not that bad any way,"

"Good," Anne said,"Then lets eat!"

When everyone sat down Peter remembered that he never introduced Wendy to the lost boys.

"Oh Wendy I'm sorry I never told you the boys names," he said, pionting to the boy with black hair," this is Rain, he can tell what the weahter will be like days before it happens and this is Blade," he said indicating the boy that had been cleaning the knife," he can catch and kill anything. And this is Owl," he said pionting to the boy with the glasses," he plans the battles, And THESE two," he said," are the twins, Twig and Leaf, you can tell them apart because Leaf has a little leaf mark on his face.

Leaning over towards Leaf Wendy could see that there was a little leaf mark on his face.

"When did you get here, " Leaf asked looking up at her with those adorable eyes.

"I was kidnapped by Captain Hook, " she said, " After I got home, He snatched me from my room.

"Well can you do anything," Twig asked looking over at her skeptically," You dont look very useful, can you climb trees, and swim?"

"Yes I can do all that," Wendy said laughing at the serious look on his face.

"Well thats good because Anne said that "Proper" ladies dont do things like that," Twig said.

"Well i find it rather fun," Wendy said, "but I can also tell wonderful stories!"

"I already tell the boys stories," Anne said looking over at Wendy," You wont have to bother."

"I want to hear one of Wendys stories," Leaf said, practically jumpingout of his seat," Yours are so boring Anne!"

"Well fine!" Anne said, looking at them all,"You can listen to Wendys stories, but dont cry to me when they turn out to be dreadfully boring."

"We wont," said Twig looking over at peter," will you listen to Peter?"

"Sure," Peter said, not even noticing the look that Anne gave him," I would love to."

"Perfect," Wendy said, looking over at Annes' scowling face," Just perfect."

* * *

Welllll... heres the next chapter I know that it was kind short, but then again they all are arent they? its been hectic with all the homework i've been gettingsecretly curses teachers under breath but ill still find time to update now and then! As a matter of fact I dont think Ive even started my homewrk yet hears mother yelling in the background...well anyway gotta go!I hope you like the new chapter and bless me with lots of reviews! TBC


	7. memories

I do NOT own peter Pan, Wendy or any other characters except Anne. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.M.BARRIE! runs off sobbing

hey u guys i know thats its been a while since ive updated, but this will be my longest chapter yet! i hope to get alot of reviews for this chapter! well ill catch u latr!

* * *

chap. 7 Stories and adventures 

When dinner was over Wendy got up to help Anne clean up, but the twins had other things in mind.

"Come on Wendy," they said in unison, "tell us our story!"

"Oh, " Wendy said, looking at thier eager faces," I think that I should help Anne claen up first."

"Awww,"Twig said, looking over at Anne who had already started to clean off the table," she can do that by her self."

"thats all shes good at anyway," Leaf added.

"Boys!" Peter said ,looking at the hurt look on Annes face," apologize to Anne right now!"

Looking over at peter the boys decided that it wouldnt hurt for them to give in...this time."Were sorry Anne," they said putting on thier sweetest faces.

"Now can we hear our story" they asked practically dragging Wendy over to the stump they some times used for a chair.

After they left peter walked over to Anne to help her clean up. "Im sorry about the boys Anne,"He said smiling down sweetly at her,"I help you."

"Alright," Wendy said as ALL the boys began to gather around her, "What shall Itell you about?" "Ive got it!" she said after a few moments of thinking, "Ill tell you about Sleeping Beauty!"

"Slepping Beauty?" Blade asked looking at her doubtfully, " who is she?"

As Wendy started to tell the boys about Sleeping Beauty, Peter walked closer to the group so he could hear better.It was a few minutes before Anne noticed that peter wasnt by her side any more. Looking over her shoulder she saw him watching Wendy intensly as she acted out senes from her story. Turning around in a humph Anne walked outand into her room.

* * *

When the story was over Twig was asleep in Wendys lap and Leaf was wraped around her ankles.Standing up Rain grabbed Leaf andsaid, "let mehelp you out," 

"Thank you," she said wiggling her toes that had fallen asleep right after Leaf.

"No problem," he said walking off with Leaf.

"Thats was a great story Wendy," Blade and Owl told her after Rain left.

"Yes it was," Peter said getting up from his position on the floor, "Have you always told stories like that?"

"Yes," Wendy answered getting up with Twig now in her arms," I used to tell my brothers stories before I moved out of the nursery."

"The Nursery?" Peter asked looking thoughtful," I think I remember that from some where."

"Really?"Wendy asked him with a hopeful look on her face.

"Ahh its probably nothing anyway, " He replied walking towards her," I can get him if you like."

thank you," she said handing Twig over,"I dont even know where he sleeps."

"Ill take him over there if you wait here," he said walking away.

"Alright," Wendy called after him. After a few moments when Peter didnt come back Wendy sat on the ground with her laying against the giant tree roots.

* * *

As Peter went to put Twig in bed he thought about what Wendy had said. He had remembered something, but it confused him more than he cared to think. He had ermembered a nursery, and Wendy telling stories. But what confused him even more was a kiss. He remembered a kiss. It was a blurry memory and he didnt even know where it came from, but it was there, and it was the most confusing of all. 

When Peter came back from putting twig to bed he found Wendy fast asleep beside the tree. Gently pickingWendy up so that she would not wake, Peter flew her to her room. Silently landing on the balcony Peter stepped into her room.

Walking over to her bed he set her down and watched quietly to see if she would wake. When she didnt he removed his arms and bent over her face. Whenher facewas only inches from his he stopped andslowly bending closer he whispered into her ear."Good night Wendy lady."

When Wendys eyelids flutered Peter quickly drew back and waited to see what would happen. After a few moments he slilently slipped out of the room. leaving Wendy to her dreams.

* * *

"I cant believe this!" Anne yelled into the forest night," I cant beleive he actually believes that he used to know her"!

_"he cant possibly like her over me," Anne thought, "Im ten times better than her,but ever since she came here Peter hasnt paid any attention to me! "Peter belongs to me and she IS NOT going to take him from me,"Anne thought visously," _

besides Peter willl always like me better than her ALWAYS!"

"Thats right," she said aloud," Peter will always like me better." As Anne statred to walk back to the camp something rustled in the bushes behind her, but being as angry as she was, she didnt even hear it. Quickly walking away she didnt even see the figure step out into the moonlight.

"So my darling, little Wendy causing problems already," Hook said into the night,"well we can fix that cant we?"

* * *

Welllll how did u guys like that? i hope to get lots of reviews from you so if you read this dont hesitate to review! ur faithful writer ELK 


	8. Fun and games

I do NOT own peter Pan, Wendy or any other characters . THEY ALL BELONG TO J.M.BARRIE! runs off sobbing

hey guys srorry it took me so long to update, but u know how it is with school and everything,plus im supposed to be grounded cuz i got a D in one of my classes, and doyou know wich one? Language o.O thats messed up, but i still love writing my stories, so heres chapter 8 of You have my heart.

* * *

Chapter 8

Wendy woke to the sound of laughter, and for a second she thought that she was back in the nursery. Gently getting up out of her bed she walked over to the balcony and looked down at the boys playing tag. Twig,Leaf andRainwere jumping on each other and rolling around in the grass, not being able to help her self Wendy laughed, quickly covering her mouth when the boys looked up.

"Look," the Twins shouted,"Wendys awake!"

"Come down Wendy and play with us,"Rain said, jumping up off of Leaf,"Lets play a game!"

"Alright boys,"Wendy called down,"I ll be down in a second."

Turning around and running down the stairs Wendy couldnt help but laugh at the boys.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Wendy looked for the boys, but all was quiet.

"Where did they all go?" she thought looking around, then she heard something rustle above her, and slowly looking up she saw all the boys sitting on a tree branch and looking down at her.

"ATTACK!" yelled Blade, jumping out of the tree, in wich all the other boys fallowed suit.

Screaming Wendy ran around the tree to avoid the boys, biut suddenly OWl appeared on the other side of the tree.

"Ahh!" Wendy yelled just before the other boys came up behind her.

Grabbing her arms the Twins walked in front of Wendy and asked her one simple question.

"Do you give up?"

Wendy looked them straight into thier eyes and replied.

"Never."

Suddenly all the boys yelled in applause, and unting her arms led her over to Peter who had stood by and watched the entire thing.

"What shall we do with her Peter?" They asked , for they really had no idea what to do with her since they had never played with a girl, Anne being far to proper.

Looking over the confused faces of the boys Peter cast one look at Wendy and said,"I think that we shall make her a lost bboy."

"YES!" exclaimed the boys relizing that this was a perfect thing to do,"we shall make her a lost boy."

"Oh I really shouldnt,"Wendy said, backing up,"I dont think I would be very good at it.

"You'll be wonderful Wendy almost as good as a boy!" Rain said looking at her VERY seriously, "although you do look very much like a girl."

Laughing Peter took a close look at Wendy that made her blush a dep scarlett,"Yes she does look quite like a girl doesnt she Rain,"Peter said turnig to look at the boys,"well its settled Wendy is now a lost boy!"

"But..."Wendy said tryin g to think of an excuse, but before she could the boys were already dragging her off.

"Lets go treasure hunting," Leaf said grabbing Wendys arm.

"NO,"said Owl ,"I know what we shall do, lets play hide and seek!"

"Yes thats the perfect game," said Rain, grabbing Wendys other arm," come lets go play hide and seek."

"Alright, "Wendy said, looking at all the eager boys faces,"I will play hide and seek with you, but on one condition only."

"What would that be Wendy," Peter asked, flying over her head and picking up both the boys by thier shirts.

"The condition is," Wendy said smiling up at him,"that YOU have to be it Peter."

"Fine then I will be it,but you must all hide from me, and we all know that that will be impossible,sinceI know EVERY hiding place that there is in the Neverland," Peter said, once again being the totally aragont boy that Wendy used to know.

"Well I bet that I can hide some where you will never find me," Wendy said standing at a the edge of the forest, and looking at Peter with a challenge in her eyes.

"Well then we'll just have to find out wont we," Peter said lowering himself to the ground in front of her,"you can go hide NOW!"

As he said the last word the boys and Wendyhad already ran into the forest to find there hiding spots.

But as the others were running from Peter, Anne had slid into the forest.

* * *

Walking in the Forest Anne felt a calm, serene feeling, one that she could never feel around any one but Peter. 

"_Peter, _Anne thought_," what would I do without you?"_

But as Anne was thinking about Peter, a twig snapped behind her sending her out of her daydreams.

Turning around Anne studied the trees looking for any sign of movement. Then out of he trees stepped Hook.

"Hook dont scare me like that," Anne said, looking at him with much disdain.

"Now Anne," Hook said smiling down at her," You know better than to be scared of me."

"Im not afraid of you Hook," Anne spat,"You promised that when you brought me here, everything would be perfect, and its NOT!"

"Now now Anne calm down ill just.."

"NO," Anne said walking closer to him,"You will listen to me and answer this question, why did you bring Wendy to Neverland? I thought that you WANTED Peter to forget about her, thats why I was giving him the medicine, THATS why I made sure that he forgot everything about HER!"

"Anne," Hook growled, grabbing her hair and putting her face right next to his,"I have brought more medicine, a STRONGER medicine, and you will give it to him, and he will forget about Wendy forever. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Anne looked up at Hook,"Why do you wanthim to forget," Anne whispered,"I dont wanthim to leave, but why do YOU want him to forget?"

Hook looked at her thoughtfully for a second then let go of her hair. Walking away from her he answered."Because ever since that day on my boat when Wendy kissed Peter, I knew that some thing had to be done, there was something special about Wendy, something that changed Peter, and thats when I realized,Peter was in love with Wendy!Peter had brought other girls to Neverland before Wendy, but he had always gotten tired of them or forgot them, but Wendy..No!...he remembered her he even tryed to keep Wendy here with him. So while I was awaiting my doom in that acursed crocodileI new whatI had to do! I had to make Peter forget! I had to make him forget all about his PRECIOUS Wendy, and do you know why he had to forgetAnne," Hook said, turning to look at Anne.

"No," whispered Anne looking at Hook for the first time with fear.

"Because when Peter forgets about Wendy, he will forget the one true thing that he ever loved and then Neverland will start to die,have you noticed Anne that there are never any faires around any more? thats because he was there with her at thefaire tree and when he forgot about that, he forgot about the faires.

"Why are you doing this," Anne asked, stepping slightly away when hook walked closer," Why are you trying to kill the Neveland?"

"Because you see Anne I cant leave Neverland,"Hook said,"sure I can fly off and kidnap people and other such charming tasks, but I will never be free of Neverland, not until there is nothing left, and you are going to help me do it Anne.

"No," Anne said, starting to walk away," I wont help you."

But as Anne turned to leave hook walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "You know what Anne,"Hook whispered into her ear,"I think you will becauseI have something of yours, I do believe his name is David.

"David?" Anne whispered.

"Oh now dont tell me youve forgotten your own family Anne, your own brother."

"David," Anne said, her eyes becoming wide with fright.

"Yes Anne David,So now what were you saying?"

"Ill help you," Anne said," Ill help youkill neverland.

* * *

Preety good huh? my longest chapter yet. i hope that i get lots of reviews for this chapter. well im getting yelled at to get off the computer so till the next chapter. 


End file.
